


We shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Exists in a delicate balance [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), Family, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mentioned 212th Attack Battalion (Star Wars) & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan takes a new Padawan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: The time has come for Obi-Wan to finally take on his next Padawan. He has spent the past three months waiting for Ranna to be ready and now she is. Now he just needs to finally ask her the question, part of him unsure if Ranna would even want him for a Master. Luckily Cody is there to set him on the right path.(Set 10 months after the Clone Wars.)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Child Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Jedi Character(s)
Series: Exists in a delicate balance [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978357
Comments: 19
Kudos: 56





	We shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era

As Obi-Wan sat at the kitchen table, he was distantly aware of Cody clearing away their plates from lunch. Cody may have been talking to him, but he couldn't be sure as he stared out of the balcony glass doors. Just staring at the passing traffic that made up Coruscant's skyline. As he stared out at the bright sunny day, he thought about how time seemed to have passed both quickly and slowly. It had been ten months since the war ended and finally Jedi and clones alike had all settled into their lives post-war. It had also been three months since the Force indicated to him, who his next Padawan would be. And after first teaching the Initiate Galactic history class, after returning from his extended mission, he had spent the past month teaching a lightsaber class to the Initiates. A class Ranna was in. As the month passed, he watched as the twelve-year-old became surer of herself and her skills, leading Obi-Wan to the conclusion that Ranna was ready to become a Padawan. If she wanted to be his Padawan was the unknown answer to a question he was nervous to ask.

He jumped when a gentle hand was pressed against his cheek, slowly turning his head so he could face his husband. He smiled softly at Cody and leaned his face into his cyare's hand, his eyes slipped closed for a moment as Cody's thumb brushed against his beard and under his eye. "What's got you so distracted?" asked Cody softly. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and found Cody kneeling at his feet on the soft cream carpet in their quarters.

"Just felt that today was the day I needed to go to the Initiate dorms in the Creche and ask Ranna if she would like to become my Padawan," he replied. He kept his voice neutral, out of habit not wanting to broadcast his emotions. He knew Cody would never think badly of him, but he had spent yesterday dealing with Senators in the Senate and was still in his 'Negotiator' mode as Anakin called it. Padme was seven months pregnant and some Senators had kicked up a fuss about Jedi having families, suggesting that the Jedi's loyalties would be divided. Anakin had been worried that while the Council supported his marriage, the Senate might overrule the Council and demand an end to his marriage with Padme. Obi-Wan had gone to the Senate and publicly announced that he and Cody had been married for three and a half months and his loyalties to the Republic had not been divided when he was on missions. Thankfully the matter had been resolved, in Anakin's opinion it was only because Obi-Wan, the Senate's precious Negotiator had announced he was married that made the Senators keep quiet. Obi-Wan had, at one point in his short speech, looked behind him in his pod, to see Cody, Anakin and Quinlan sharing a bag of snacks as they gleefully looked at the shocked faces of the Senators on the massive screens.

"Why do you sound so uncertain?" asked Cody, pulling Obi-Wan out of his thoughts and back into the present. "It's not like Ranna is going to say no." Cody spoke with such confidence and Obi-Wan wished he could feel just as confident. But there was a reason why he had not told the other members of his lineage that he was considering taking on another Padawan. He didn't think he would cope very well if he then had to tell them that Ranna chose a different Master.

"She might. There are plenty of good Masters," responded Obi-Wan as he looked down into Cody's brown eyes and tried to show that he wouldn't mind if Ranna chose someone else. However, Cody just raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Obi-Wan had never been able to fool him.

"She is _not_ going to chose someone else. The few times I've sat in one of your classes I have been able to clearly see how much she looks up to you. She is going to give you an enthusiastic yes," smiled Cody, his hands dropping down to Obi-Wan's lap to clasp their hands together.

Obi-Wan smiled and leaned forward so he could rest his forehead against Cody's. "I would be completely lost without you cyare."

"Well, lucky for you. You will never have to find out, because I will always have your back," grinned Cody. Obi-Wan sighed in happiness when Cody titled his head so their lips pressed together in a gentle kiss. Eventually, Cody pulled back and squeezed his Jedi's hands. "Now, go get yourself a Padawan." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes fondly at his husband, but nodded in agreement and got to his feet at the same moment as Cody.

As he made his way to the front door, he watched as Cody opened the smaller bedroom for Padawan's, duster in hand, clearly readying himself to clean the room for Ranna. "I can help with that!" protested Obi-Wan as he shook his head at his husband. "Ranna won't be moving in until at least tomorrow. We need to have the official ceremony in front of the Council before she moves into our quarters as a Padawan." Cody it seemed, wasn't going to wait.

"I want everything ready in plenty of time!" countered Cody as he poked his head around the bedroom door. "This is a big day for the three of us!" Cody then disappeared back into the bedroom with a final comment "and I want to make sure Anakin took everything out ten months ago!"

Shaking his head as he chuckled, Obi-Wan left their quarters. Understanding how excited Cody was to have a young Padawan in their lives. When Cody first became his Commander, Anakin was only with the 212th as a Padawan Commander for two months before he was Knighted and then given command of the 501st. Their men hadn't said anything directly to Obi-Wan, but he knew Cody and the rest of the 212th were eager for him to take on a Padawan so they would have a youngster to spoil, much like the battalions of Commander Grey and Commander Blast when their Generals took on Padawans Caleb and Cal. Obi-Wan had hated to disappoint them, and as much as he wanted to take on another Padawan, with the number of Sith and other lightsaber wielding opponents he took on, he didn't want to risk his new, _young_ , Padawan dying in combat. He had often wondered why he and the 212th were given so many dangerous missions, he later learned from Mace, after the Head of the Order looked through Palpatine's documents, that the Sith Lord was hoping Obi-Wan would die in combat, making Anakin more susceptible to Falling. Making him thankful he had not ended up taking on a young Padawan. But now he could, and he knew Cody, and by extension, the men of the 212th were going to be involved in Ranna's training and potentially spoiling her like devoted uncles. Much like Caleb and Cal's battalions did.

When he eventually reached the Creche and managed to bypass the younglings who thought he was there for another story time. He walked down the corridors he spent much of his young life walking to and from lessons down, making him smile when he spotted a scorch mark on the ceiling Quinlan had caused when they were eight years old. He allowed the Force to guide him and he found himself in the courtyard garden that the Initiates were encouraged to spend time in, either for kata training or meditation or just simply to enjoy the day with friends. Surprisingly the garden was mostly empty, for all but one child. Ranna was sat reading a flimsi book, sat under the biggest oak tree in the garden, a tree Obi-Wan used to sit under and read himself. Hearing footsteps stop beside him, Obi-Wan turned and face Creche Master Lo. The older Caphex Master smiled at him, his dark eyes looking at him knowingly. Obi-Wan smiled in return and had to blink against the glare of the sun reflecting of Master Lo's pale skin and grey hair.

"I see you are here to take one of my Initiates on their journey to Knighthood," spoke Master Lo. His gravily voice rumbling in the still air of the garden.

"I am Master Lo," responded Obi-Wan with a nod of his head to the older Master. While Master Jasal had been his own primary caretaker while he was in the Creche, he did have lessons with Master Lo and had always gotten on well with the Caphex Master.

Master Lo smiled, his smile matching the sun in brightness and nodded. "You and Ranna are well matched. I could not ask for a better Master for her. May the Force be with you Master Kenobi."

"And you Master Lo," he replied with a smile. After sucking in a deep breath, Obi-Wan started to walk across the grass towards the tree Ranna was leaning back against, her brown eyes tracking left to right on the pages, deeply engrossed in her novel. As he stepped closer, he wondered how he should gain Ranna's attention, the Force knew how much he hated it when someone interrupted him when he was reading and did not want to do that to Ranna. His concerns were avoided however, as his shadow came to block out the sunlight, causing Ranna to look up at him. Her eyes widened in shock and she hastily put her book on the grass and got to her feet.

"Master Kenobi! Is there something I need to correct for one of my classes?" Ranna asked anxiously.

Obi-Wan raised a hand in the air and smiled down at the girl. "Peace Initiate Carn. There is nothing wrong with your work. I am merely here to ask you a question." He then paused, just wondering how to ask Ranna the important question, seeing Ranna's brown eyes looking up at him in wonder, he decided to take a leaf out of his own Master's book and just ask the question directly. "After getting you know you and listening to the Force, I have come here Initiate Carn to formally ask you, if you would consider becoming my Padawan?"

There was a pause and then suddenly Ranna was grinning and clasping her hands together as she exclaimed "yes!" she hugged Obi-Wan tightly before stepping back. "Oh! I'm sorry Master Kenobi! I forgot myself for a moment!"

Obi-Wan shook his head and smiled as he rested his hands on Ranna's thin shoulders. "No need to apologise. I'm not going to refuse a hug from my own Padawan now am I?" His smile widened as he watched a shocked but happy expression transform Ranna's face from the serene look of most Jedi into an excited Padawan. After squeezing Ranna's shoulders, he stepped back and extended an arm out to Ranna. "The official ceremony will have to be tomorrow as I need to inform the Council, but as that is merely a formality we can go and give you your Padawan braid." Ranna looked up at him in wonder, her slightly shaky hand reaching up to loosely grip a strand of hair behind her right ear, she nodded eagerly at him. Once Ranna bent down and picked up her book she leaned into his side as they walked out of the garden together.

* * *

Ranna couldn't believe what was happening, she was sure she was dreaming. One moment she was sat under her favourite tree reading a new book and the next she was a Padawan. Not only that, she was _Master Kenobi's_ _Padawan_. The hero of the Clone Wars, respected Council member and the Negotiator himself. She wondered what the well-known Master saw in her to decide that he wanted to become her teacher, but she was determined that she would never let him down, never give him cause to question the Force that brought them together.

The day before he had taken her to the Quartermaster's to kit her out in the typical robes and tunics of a Padawan. At the same time Master Kenobi gave her a hair tie so she could tie back her chin length black hair, leaving a strand of hair behind her right ear. She had strained her eyes as she looked to her right and watched as Master Kenobi cut the strand of hair and plaited it, putting in one bead, a shining gold one that signified him taking her on as his Padawan. Her short braid just barely peaked out behind her ear. She had turned to look at herself in the mirror and couldn't recognise the person stood in front of her. Gone were the white tunics that signified her as an Initiate, replaced by the beige tunics of Padawans, her lightsaber hung on the obi belt and draped over her was the long, brown outer robe worn by all Padawans, Knights and Masters.

Master Kenobi came to stand behind her and smiled at her as their gazes met in the mirror. "It's a shock at first, but soon you'll get used to seeing yourself dressed as a Padawan," he said with a knowing smile.

It was now the next day and they were stood in the Council Room, facing all of the Council. Well, one seat was empty and that was because Master Kenobi was stood beside her as he announced his intention to become her Master to the Council. She peaked over her shoulder towards the great wooden doors of the Room and found Cody, Master Kenobi's husband and mission partner, smiling back at her. She smiled in response and then turned back to face Masters Yoda and Windu. The two Masters gave her knowing looks as Master Windu got up from his red seat and stepped towards them, the Head of the Order held out a blue bead to her new Master. "I give this bead to you Master Kenobi in recognition of this Council's approval of the Padawanship of Ranna Carn to you," said Master Windu, his voice was low and almost solemn, but his dark eyes shined in happiness as he gave Master Kenobi the bead.

Master Kenobi then turned so he was stood in front of her, wordlessly she held up her hand as her new Master rested the blue bead on her hand. He then undid her short braid, placing the gold bead into her hand beside the blue bead. She had learnt from Cody that Obi-Wan had chosen the gold bead as the colour of their partnership bead because it was the colour of the 212th Attack Battalion. Something she was in awe of. During the war she had heard many stories about the bravery of the 212th Attack Battalion and their General, she had looked up to them and now she was being welcomed into their family. As her Master began re-braiding her Padawan braid, adding the gold and then the blue beads into the braid.

"I form this braid, in the presence of the Jedi Council, to formally take you, Ranna Carn, as my Padawan," stated Master Kenobi. Then they stood in silence for a few moments, the entire room silent and watching, as she and Master Kenobi formed the training bond between their two minds.

Once the bond was complete, Ranna felt the calm and steady presence of her Master in the back of her mind and found herself smiling up at her Master, who smiled back at her. They then bowed to the Council and began to take a step back before Master Yoda held up one of his clawed hands to halt them. He stepped down from his chair and slowly made his way across the marble floor to them, he then stopped and hummed to himself as his gaze drifted between them, before his gaze came to rest on her. He slowly reached out with one hand and gently grasped her hand. "Welcome to my lineage great, great-Grandpadawan mine," Yoda smiled before he stepped back towards his chair.

Ranna felt herself jolt at the Grandmaster's words, suddenly realising the weight that came from being admitted into the lineage of her Master's. She was now one of the youngest members of Yoda's two on-going lineages. Caleb Dume was the youngest of Yoda's lineage through Master Windu and she was the youngest member of Yoda's lineage through Master Kenobi. Also, being Master Kenobi's Padawan meant she was now a Council lineage Padawan. It seemed when Master Kenobi informed the Council of his intent to become her Master, word got passed along to Caleb Dume, who had come to speak to her on her last night in the Initiate's dorms. He said he understood how daunting it was to be a Council lineage Padawan and promised to be there for her if she needed anyone to speak to. Something her Master encouraged, stating how difficult he found it in the start of his Padawanship with the weight of being connected to Dooku and Master Yoda in the Council.

She and Master Kenobi then stepped back and began walking out of the Council Room, Cody coming to walk beside them as he tucked a holo recorder back into one of his pockets. When he noticed Master Kenobi and her looking at the recorder he shrugged. "Do you really think the 212th will let me hear the end of it, if I didn't record this for them to watch?" asked Cody with a knowing look at her Master. Ranna just giggled to herself as her Master just shook his head with a sigh, Cody leaned around her Master to wink at her and a quiet murmur of "welcome to the family kid." Causing Ranna to beam at him, she was being made to feel so welcome, the number of people in her new family was daunting, but she knew she was going to be surrounded by good people.

* * *

An hour later, Cody and Master Kenobi had helped her to carry her belongings from her dorm to her new bedroom in their quarters. She was sat on her new bed, just taking in the desk, wardrobe and bookshelf she was already planning on filling with her flimsi books. Master Kenobi came to stand in the open doorway of her room, leaning against the doorway. "Planning on filling the bookshelf already?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"I am Master Kenobi!" she responded with a wide smile. Entering the quarters, she had seen the bookshelf in the living space filled with flimsi books and knew her Master also enjoyed a good book.

"You can call me Master Obi-Wan; Master Kenobi makes me sound like one of your teachers," he said with a shake of his head.

"But you _are_ my teacher," she replied. Master Obi-Wan smirked and just when he was about to respond, they burst into laughter when Cody called out from the kitchen.

"Force save me from sarcastic Jedi!"

Ranna stood from her bed, about to start placing her books on her new bookshelf when the front door to their quarters burst open. A loud voice exclaiming, "where's the new Padawan? Obi-Wan I can't _believe_ you didn't tell me before! I am _betrayed!_ "

Ranna turned to Master Obi-Wan in confusion, and giggled as her Master rolled his eyes and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's my older brother-Padawan, Feemor Stahl." He then looked up at her, as more voices entered their quarters. "You should find Anakin will be a far _less_ embarrassing brother-Padawan than Feemor was, and still is, to me." She laughed as she and her Master walked out of her bedroom into the living space. At the people stood in the living space, Ranna stopped and her stomach churned in nervousness. Master Obi-Wan stood beside her and gently tugged her so she was leaning against his side, her Master coughed to gain everyone's attention. The room went quiet, as the people in the room seemed to notice how nervous she was feeling.

Her Master began to point out who was in the quarters. He first introduced her Grandmaster, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the Master was well-known for his connection to the Living Force and the grey-haired Jedi directed a gentle smile in her direction, then Anakin Skywalker, her brother-Padawan. She smiled at the blonde-haired Jedi's wave and excited comment, "you've finally given me a sibling Master Obi-Wan!" Then her Master pointed out Master Feemor Stahl with an exasperated sigh when the Master still complained about only getting a comm message to inform him of the newest member of the lineage. Then Cody took over the introductions, pointing out his brothers from the 212th; Waxer, Boil and Longshot. The three clones coming forward to excitedly hug her, something that sparked the Jedi in the room to come and hug her as well.

"I am very pleased to meet you Ranna," said Master Qui-Gon as he squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. Before she could respond, the older Master was gently pushed out of the way by Anakin.

"I am so glad Master _finally_ gave me a sibling! So welcome to our family Ranna! I can give you many tips on how to survive the coming years with our dear Master!" grinned Anakin.

"I'm sure your knowledge will come in very useful Anakin," Ranna replied. Causing Master Obi-Wan to complain to Cody that his Padawans were already ganging up against him. Ranna turned to watch as Master Feemor slung an arm around Master Obi-Wan's shoulders.

"Oh, stop complaining little brother. You know we gave our Master plenty of grey hair," smirked Master Feemor.

"Also stealing my good stash of tea," commented Master Qui-Gon wryly. Both Masters Obi-Wan and Feemor plastered innocent looks on their faces, causing Master Qui-Gon to shake his head at his Padawans and lecture them on the sanctity of not stealing other people's good tea.

At a tap on her shoulder, Ranna turned to a grinning Anakin. "Take it from me Ranna. You may have joined a strange lineage, but it is one that will _always_ have your back."

Ranna nodded, "I can see that. I have already learnt one important lesson today."

"What is that?" asked Anakin as he looked down at her with a smile.

"Never steal from anyone's good tea stash," she replied with a smirk. Anakin nodded and laughed as they turned back to Masters Feemor and Obi-Wan loudly denying ever taking Master Qui-Gon's tea, while the older Master started listing evidence he found over the years. Cody stepped around the argument while rolling his eyes, while Waxer, Boil and Longshot were not so subtly recording the argument.

When Cody came to stand on her other side, leaving her sandwiched between him and Anakin, he looked down at her with a broad grin. "You'll do fine kid. I know you're going to fit in perfectly." Ranna smiled up at Cody and knew the older man was right, she could feel the Force sing with rightness, she was exactly where she was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Commander Blast is the name I gave for the Iron Battalion's Commander.
> 
> Also, in my verse, Mace's Master was trained by Yoda. Making Mace and Qui-Gon lineage cousins.


End file.
